


[ABO\燐尼] 蔷薇色的脸颊

by aidiomok



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidiomok/pseuds/aidiomok
Summary: 14岁那年，椎名丹希得到了一张写着Beta的诊断单，从那时起，这就成了天城燐音心中的一根刺。
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[ABO\燐尼] 蔷薇色的脸颊

【ABO/燐尼】蔷薇色的脸颊

Sum：14岁那年，椎名丹希得到了一张写着Beta的诊断单，  
从那时起，这就成了天城燐音心中的一根刺。

1.  
「原来niki是Beta啊。」  
认识不久的同居人忽然这么说了，正在厨房忙活的椎名抬起头，正巧看到对方手里捏着一张纸。  
「啊，那个是医院的……」  
今天刚做了第二性征检测，随手就把诊断单放在了买菜包里，似乎是在进厨房前不留神掉到了地上。  
已经14岁了，再不去做分化检测的话，恐怕会成为危害社会的不稳定因子——怀抱着这样念头的椎名，也不好意思再拖沓下去了。  
身边发育早的孩子早就开始散发信息素味道了，一直没什么动静的椎名对这个结果也并不意外。  
「嗯……」油烟机前两天坏了，此刻厨房烟雾缭绕，椎名只能听到同居人若有所思的声音，「niki似乎没打算告诉我啊？」  
「因为也不是什么了不起的结果啦。」  
「niki觉得不满？」  
「嗯？怎么会？」很意外同居人会这样问，椎名利落地将手里的糖醋鲤鱼摆盘，又在上面摆了花瓣型的胡萝卜片。  
「我觉得很庆幸哦。」  
椎名端着菜走出厨房，餐桌旁的青年身影跟着变清晰起来。  
「庆幸？」  
「因为像是Alpha或Omega那样，会被情欲折腾的吧？我可不愿意那样……」椎名放下菜盘，有些困扰地挠挠头，「光是食欲我就已经受够了。」  
「这样啊……」  
「那么燐音君呢？」  
「我……是Alpha，不过，在我的故乡，继承人所属的血脉里是不可能出现Alpha以外的结果的，应该也有很多代了吧？」  
「哇，还能做到那种把控吗？燐音君的故乡还真是超脱我的想象啊。」  
「应该是有咒术师的诅咒庇护之类的原因吧……」  
「呃，这就……」  
Niki手里的筷子一时没有拿稳，夹断了鱼头。  
「从我10岁起，族长们就带来了很多Omega供我挑选，说是这样可以保证下一代子嗣也会是纯正的Alpha，不过我对这种安排完全没兴趣。」  
「哈哈，那么你来这儿以后，可就没那么顺利了啊，燐音君。这里的Omega可是要你自己争取的，因为数量很少，所以很受欢迎哦。」  
「……那么这里的Beta呢？」  
「应该和你们那一样，随处可见，超——级平凡啦，没有发情期，也没有信息素，是勤勤恳恳最适合搬砖的工蜂哦！所以，你放心，」椎名拍拍胸脯，保证道，「我是绝对不会妨碍到你将来追Omega的！」

2.  
椎名丹希原本做好了在将来看到燐音带Omega回租房的准备，结果在此之前，他就与对方一起踏上了成为偶像的道路。  
恋爱变成了影响工作的大忌，他也和燐音相安无事地生活了三年。  
椎名丹希，现在17岁，正是当初遇到的天城燐音的年纪。  
他在这三年里长高了不少，厨艺也大有长进，甚至成为了所属偶像公司的餐厅大厨。不过，即便是偶像与厨师的双重身份，他在与燐音的双人组合里依旧是低调的那个。  
燐音是Alpha，这一点就注定要引来更多的关注，虽然只是个出道没多久的小组合，但在线下握手会里，燐音『宛如蜂蜜一般令人沉溺』的信息素也是个不大不小的话题，而身为Beta的椎名即便精心挑选了香水，人工香精的味道也并不能达到所谓『信息素引力』的效果。  
也正因他是Beta，椎名并不能体会到与自己朝夕相伴之人身上的味道究竟有什么魔力。  
他只能从燐音嗅到一些稀薄的甜味，但不会像Omega那样为此感到身心愉悦或是心跳加速，对他来说燐音就只是燐音，就只是那个喜欢压榨他钱包的恶劣男人，不会因为第二性征有什么不同。  
「唔……niki脖子上的味道真好闻。」  
「又来了……」  
拍写真的时候，燐音一副没精打采的样子把头窝在了他的脖颈处，椎名无奈地怂肩推了推，对方却像个扒着树干的大考拉，完全挪不开。  
燐音总喜欢有意无意地说这样的话，他总是断定了自己身上有特别的味道，对此椎名一度也怀疑过，但反复找人确认之下，也只有一点沐浴露的味道而已。  
真是的，总不会是汉堡肉排的味道吧……如果是那样，在梦里饿的时候早就会啃自己的手臂了？  
想着这些有的没的，椎名到最后也只能确定燐音又在故意戏弄自己。

3.  
今天的拍摄任务有些重，回到出租屋的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了。  
椎名刚收拾好床铺，换好睡衣的燐音立刻不客气地跳上去，卷走了一大半的被子。  
叹了口气，椎名认命地跟着钻进被窝，有些生气地拽了拽被角。  
「我说啊燐音，事务所的邮件通知——宿舍已经收拾好了哦。」  
「唔……那又怎样？」  
燐音一副不耐烦地样子把椎名往怀里拉了拉，又顺手把被子裹得更紧了些。  
「你确定要继续挤这么小的床吗？你和我都比三年前长高了不少……这里越来越挤，睡得越来越不舒服了。」  
「真麻烦啊，」燐音似乎很不喜欢和他谈论这个话题，每次都是一副烦躁的模样，「在这里可以方便地拿niki的钱包用，不是很好吗？」  
「什么啊，真是糟糕的家伙……呀啊！」  
抱怨的话还没说完，一只冰凉的大手就顺着T恤下摆探了进来，椎名吓了一跳，下意识地就想阻止对方逾越的举动。  
「让我暖暖手，外面冷死了。」  
「唔啊……可我的肚子也很凉！」  
嘴上说着只是取暖的燐音，那只手的位置却越来越过分，从小腹一路顺着滑上，直到停留在靠近乳粒的地方。  
「喂……！」  
燐音的状况似乎有些不对劲。  
隔着T恤，椎名拉住了对方的那只手，不满地皱起眉，「你难道是到易感期了吗？」  
可是距离上次的易感期，也不过才一周而已。  
「难道说，今天有工作人员到发情期了吗？」  
「谁知道。」  
燐音似乎没打算向椎名过多解释，干脆地扑了过来，咬住了椎名的嘴唇。  
「松手，我要摸。」  
手刚松开，冰凉且粗糙的指尖就捏上了椎名的乳尖，很凉，很痛，椎名像是触电了一样地叫出了声。  
「呃啊！不要这么突然！」  
「明明就很敏感，」听到了燐音像是抱怨一样的低语，「怎么会是Beta呢……」

4.  
那之后一直折腾到凌晨才结束，不禁担忧起了明天的工作。  
每次都这样……理所当然地就做了，多半也是因为自己是Beta，不必担心怀孕吧？  
对于没能见证燐音带回一个Omega这件事，椎名或多或少有些负罪感。  
「得准时吃药才行啊，燐音君。」  
爽完就呼呼大睡的红发男人并不会回应自己的叮嘱，椎名叹了口气，计算着自己的荷包还剩多少钞票。  
事务所前几天进了一批补助物品，其中包含了供Omega使用的抑制剂和供Alpha的隔断药片，但因为个人体质不同，所以是自费购买的项目。  
身为Beta的椎名自然没有购买，彼时他还觉得自己这是赚到了。现在看来，这笔钱还是得花出去。  
虽然这样的解决方式也是可行的……但总是觉得自己像是Alpha廉价的替代药片。  
不管是哪种方案，其实都只是为了帮助燐音对抗人的本能而已——Alpha是无法抵抗来自Omega的吸引力的。

5.  
在化妆师的委婉提醒下，椎名在镜子里看到一个带着血痕的咬痕，深深地印在了自己的脖子后面。  
「你是魔鬼吗，燐音君？」  
忍无可忍地抱怨着，椎名揉着隐隐作痛的脖颈，剪下一大块医用胶布。  
「我还得去申请消炎药，你这么做真的很过分！」  
勉强用胶布遮住了咬痕，大概可以躲过摄像机了。  
「谁让你那样遮了。」  
罪魁祸首挑着眉的模样看起来竟然很不满意。  
「这要是被粉丝看到了，绝对会被当成奇怪的东西啊！」  
「niki很在意吗？」  
「真是的，咬在那种地方，如果是Omega的话，这时候就必须让你负责了啊。」  
「是Beta，就不用负责了吗？」  
「那不是当然的吗？搞什么，燐音君你的常识呢？」  
看到燐音张了张嘴，似乎还想反驳，负气的椎名率先别过脸去。  
早就已经退化的腺体，无论咬得有多深，都没用的吧……？  
迟早会愈合的，这一点燐音应该也很清楚。  
「我明明一直在说结婚啊，niki你这个混蛋。」  
说什么呢。  
那种玩笑话，没法当真才是理所当然的吧？

6.  
抱着箱子要出门的时候，遇到了手里转着小钢珠的燐音。  
看到拖着行李箱，又抱着大纸箱的椎名，燐音愣了半响，「搞什么啊niki，你要去哪？」  
「我决定搬去宿舍住。」  
「哈？」  
「就是这样，燐音君在下班时间再也别想剥削我啦！」  
「开什么玩笑。」  
「喂，不要随便拉人的头发！」椎名心疼地摸了摸自己的马尾辫，语气也放缓下来，「你就接受这个提议吧，燐音君，出租屋离事务所实在是太远了，这样每天都要在路上耽误很多时间和体力，我饿得不行……如果住在宿舍的话，会更方便偶像活动哦！」  
「只是为了偶像活动吗？」  
「啊？」  
「真的只是因为这个？」  
「嗯。」  
「niki之前不是还跟我抱怨说，不想做偶像吗？改变主意了吗？」  
「也不能这么说……啊呀，该怎么和你描述呢？比起偶像活动，我只是想尽可能减少肚子饿的可能！」  
「是这样啊。」

燐音君对这个结果意外老实的接受了，没有大闹，也没有扣留自己的钱包……椎名总算是松了口气。

7.  
今天的工作和燐音暂时分开进行了，燐音去了线下的见面会，椎名则是和前辈们一起参加了电台采访。  
「说起来啊，最近好像很流行团体组合呢，像niki和燐音君这样的双人组合越来越少见了哦。」  
被前辈们这么问了，椎名对自身的处境还真是后知后觉。  
最近燐音君好像也说过线下见面的粉丝越来越少了……这个组合，是不是还能走下去呢？  
如果有一天会解散的话，燐音君会去找别的工作么？  
总觉得有些无法想象。  
一个人待在这样的气氛里有些压抑，胃部跟着隐隐灼热起来。椎名趁休息时间大口吃起饭团，胃痛多少舒缓了。  
工作人员被自己煞白的脸色吓了一跳，在椎名的恳求下，向他介绍了厨房的位置，里头还有一些剩下的材料，可以供椎名做好便当再回宿舍。  
熬到采访结束，椎名立刻奔赴厨房。果然，比起那种闪闪发光的职业，还是在这样封闭的小空间制作料理更让人心安。  
便当盒一直都是随身携带的，椎名小心翼翼地将制作好的炸鸡块丢进去，才刚盖上盖子，手机就嗡嗡地响起。  
是来自燐音的短信——『我饿了，在出租屋等你。』  
……真是过分的男人。  
出租屋离得不近，椎名到时已是黄昏，敲了很多次门也没有回应，他只好从地毯下面找出了备用钥匙。  
黄昏的光线昏暗，他眯了眯眼，看清了屋里的状况。  
天城燐音此时正横躺在沙发上睡觉。

椎名拿出保温层里的便当盒，呆呆地站到沙发旁，手里铁皮盒的余温让他觉得有些讽刺。  
要不然放下它就回去吧……  
双手空了，一时之间有些无所安放，椎名坐到沙发边，苦恼地抓了抓额发，低头看着自顾自熟睡的男人。  
天城燐音有着一张非常具有迷惑性的脸，白皙、俊美且具有攻击性。  
第一次见到对方的时候还不是这样的，那时候的燐音，像一只坐在纸箱里、被抛弃的小猫。  
戒备的蓝色双眼，好像在警戒着什么一样，在街边地略显疲惫地看着来往的人。  
椎名就是其中的一个。  
他不确定是过去的那个青年是否更具有迷惑性，因为现在的话……燐音已经很少会流露出那样的目光了。

8.  
从微波炉里取出的便当盒散发着香气，椎名想着如果有人的信息素是炸鸡味，恐怕自己这个Beta也会为此心动。  
便当已经放到了餐桌上，接下来……  
椎名到玄关处换下室内拖鞋，正要穿上自己的运动鞋，就听到外头一阵淅淅沥沥的雨声。  
「下雨了啊……」  
只过了一天，出租屋里的摆设没有任何变动，他从鞋柜里取出廉价透明雨伞，终于是关上了门。  
「房租我只打算交到这个月底而已，希望这个魔鬼能记得搬出去。」  
即便自己不提醒，房东先生的短信很快也会传达到燐音君那儿的吧。

转过一个个狭窄昏暗的楼道，视线变得清朗，雨点也跟着落在了伞面上。  
听到了从身后传来的，有些焦急的脚步声。  
「……咦？」  
手腕被拉住了，跟着整个人都被用力转过去。  
「为什么要走啊？」  
「我已经给燐音君送来便当了，现在我要回宿舍！」  
「在下雨不是吗？」  
「我是不会再去挤那种小床的。」  
「你说的宿舍，我也有啊。」  
「燐音君也决定去住宿舍吗？」  
「嗯，一起去吧。」  
「可我只有一把伞。」  
「不光是床，现在连挤一把伞都不愿意了啊……啊啊，niki还真是个混蛋。」  
「……自顾自让人来送吃的，现在又丢下我辛苦做的便当的燐音君才是最过分的。」  
「看样子这个雨不会持续很久……」手又被拉近了距离，「跟我来吧。」

9.  
便利店里在播放着前辈们代言的戒指广告，是Alpha们向Omega求婚的模拟场景。闪闪发亮的钻石闪耀在手指间，命运之番的广告词打在了屏幕上。  
不是没好奇过那是怎样的感觉……不过因为是怎么也不可能发生的，所以这样的念头也就淡了。  
为什么会演变成这样在便利店里避雨的场面呢？  
明明在刚才扭头的话就可以回到出租屋，最起码可以把辛苦做的炸鸡吃掉。  
固执地不愿意回去的是自己。  
认识到这一点的椎名也只好认命地低下头，祈祷着雨能快些结束。  
肚子好饿……  
「我们第一次做的时候……」  
身旁的男人开始说一些可怕的发言，椎名下意识地左右环顾，幸好他们只是名不见经传的小偶像，不至于被人认出来。  
「其实那时候niki是清醒的吧？只是酒精果汁而已，你不会完全醉倒的。」  
「……或许吧。」  
「那为什么没有拒绝？」  
那已经是一年前的事了，要说起来记忆也很模糊，醉醺醺的把燐音君当成了吃的而扑上去，结果后来意识到时事态已经不可挽回了。  
「因为我是Beta，也不算是吃亏，所以就随便了燐音君怎么做……」  
「是Beta就可以？只是因为这样？」  
重复着这些话的燐音君似乎生气了，瞧见他高举的拳头，椎名下意识地缩了缩肩膀。  
「为什么突然和我翻旧账啊……」  
「三年前我就知道niki是Beta了，该死的。」低声地咒骂着，燐音苦恼地别开视线，睡醒不久的头发被抓得更乱了。  
「就算再怎么进入你的身体，也留不下标记，因为没有腺体，就算咬很多遍也没用……只是看你贴胶布而已，都会为此生气……」  
一些奇怪到恐怖的话源源不断地从燐音君嘴里说了出来。  
「我恨不得让你那块伤口发炎、溃烂、结痂……怎么样也好，会变丑也好，都不要像现在这样，过了几天就看不见痕迹……」  
「拜、拜托了，燐音君……」  
别再说……拜托别再说了……拜托不要说出来……

似乎听到了椎名恐惧的请求，刚刚还陷入气愤情绪的男人冷静了下来，缄默蔓延开，一时之间只能听到雨滴落在玻璃上的滴答声。  
「欢迎光临~」  
店员机械般的声音响了起来。

「喂，niki。」  
「什么事？」  
「我要回去了。」  
「嗯。」  
「不是出租屋。」男人抬起头，正对上椎名的眼睛。「我要回故乡了。」  
「诶？」  
「就是我一直和你说的那个地方。」  
「啊……好的。我明白了。」  
「今天见面会结束以后，我收到了事务所的邮件，我们的组合要解散了。」  
「这样啊……」  
「嗯。」  
总觉得燐音君现在的眼神……很熟悉。  
是那个时候的……

10.  
雨停的时候已经深夜了，等了很久，才等来了半小时一班的巴士。  
一路上和燐音君都没什么话可说。

因为肚子真的很饿，所以明知道现在必须说些什么，却怎么都提不起劲。  
「燐音君……」  
「……呃。」  
「燐音君？」  
情况不太对劲。

椎名不得不打起精神，挨着自己坐的男人忽然满头的冷汗，仔细一看，燐音正紧紧握着拳头，似乎在压抑着什么。  
这趟深夜巴士除了他们以外就只有坐在前面的一位女士而已，司机坐在隔离玻璃墙内，并未察觉到车厢内的异常。  
「……是Omega，发情了。」  
燐音咬着牙说出了这几个字，在一旁的椎名却是吓得直接站起来。  
「司机，停车！停车！」  
很可惜，司机并未听到他在说什么，距离下一站至少还有十分钟的路程。  
燐音用手捂住口鼻，耳根都跟着涨红了，「臭的要死……给我滚远点啊。」  
头一次看到燐音君这么生气的样子……身为Beta，确实无法切身体会眼下这种折磨。  
坐在前方的女士递过来抱歉的眼神，她蜷缩着身体，也在奋力抵抗着。  
「燐音君，需要开窗通风吗？再忍耐一下……」  
「niki，坐下来。」  
服从了这样的命令，在下一刻，男人毛茸茸的脑袋整个埋进了肩窝，「让我闻闻你的味道。」  
「我的味道……是什么样的？」  
总是听他这么说，但自己却什么也闻不到。  
「很甜，像蜂蜜一样。」  
「那是你自己的信息素吧……」  
「我说是就是。」

这一招让燐音勉强支撑到了下一站，不顾宿舍离这还有一段距离，椎名匆匆扶着对方下了车，在停车间隙和司机说明状况后，司机也答应送那位女士去往医院。  
「宿舍里会有其他人，或许还会有Omega，燐音君，我还是给你叫辆车回出租屋吧？」  
「niki你这家伙……事到如今还想跑吗？」  
「……你不回去了吗？」  
「如果你明天早上想看到不知名偶像侵犯了出租车司机的新闻的话。」  
「……」

幸好出门的时候带了身份证，虽然余额不多，但这附近的汽车旅馆很便宜，只是一晚上勉强支付得起。  
椎名刚刷完房卡，整个人便被按到了门板上。  
「燐音君，别咬……我才刚消完肿。」  
男人并未听自己的抱怨，依然自顾自地用尖锐的犬牙厮磨着椎名脆弱的脖颈，那儿的腺体已完全退化，只剩一点点浅粉印痕。  
「……真是的，完全不懂你们Alpha或Omega，只是一接触就会变成这样子吗？」  
「如果有人直接给你注射春药，你也照样会是这个反应，niki。」  
「啊？」  
「没什么难以理解的，Alpha和Omega，无非就是那么回事儿。」  
口出狂言的男人，开始大胆地剥起椎名的衣服。  
「可燐音君不找到可以结番的Omega的话，以后也会碰到这样的事吧？」  
「Niki留在我身边不就好了？」  
上衣被草率地丢在了地上，好冷……椎名看着床头柜的空调遥控器，暗暗不满起对方的急不可耐。  
「你是说，做你的泄欲工具吗？」  
额头被狠狠暴扣了一下，椎名难以置信地捂着伤口，「搞什么啊燐音君？」  
「niki你这家伙，真的需要让人好好纠正一把哦？」  
「就算你那么说，我也不可能一直留下去，组合……要解散了不是吗？」  
「还可以继续下去……总之，这件事就交给我。」  
「你不回故乡了吗？」  
「就算要回，也不是现在。」  
「那你为什么要和我那么说？」  
「还不是因为你……」  
燐音咬着牙，一副生气的样子，他伸出手，干脆地把椎名打横抱起来，丢到了床上。  
「等等，在你扑过来以前，我想开个空调。」  
「你开。」  
「……我还想叫旅店送份晚餐过来。」  
「ok，还有什么？」  
「……没有了。在晚餐过来以前，你能解决一次吗？」  
「你这是在低估我。」

尾声.  
「老实说，燐音君，我还是不确定。」  
眼角被刚刚的泪水打湿了，椎名仰视着泛黄的日光灯，只觉得嗓子干干的。  
身旁的男人以口对口的方式喂了些温水过来，被折腾了太久，明明心里想说些重要的话，却只能白肚皮的鱼一样横躺着。  
「我不想有再多的烦恼了。」  
「为什么你会觉得是烦恼？」  
「我曾经觉得Beta是最好的结果。」即便是现在，也会这么想，「但如果我是Beta的话，一辈子也体会不到那种与生俱来的羁绊，不会有信息素的牵绊，也不会被标记，什么也感受不到……」  
「该烦恼的不该是niki吧？」  
「我没有信心，燐音君，我不确定在面对饥饿以外，我还能面对这么多的困难。如果是Omega的话，有很多事老天会帮我安排好的。」  
「我也觉得，老天开了个大玩笑，」燐音似乎心情很好，弯着嘴角，说的话完全不像是安慰，「我差点以为niki是无欲无求的。」  
「我是真的在烦恼……」椎名叹了口气，把埋在心底的话一股脑掏了出来，「搞不好，我很快就会觉得和燐音君在一起不如食欲来的重要，就像你无法抵抗春药一样。」  
「喂，我要揍你了啊。」  
高举起的拳头终究没有落下，燐音略微粗糙的手指一下下地抚摸着枕边人泛着蔷薇色的脸颊。  
「你现在的样子……也没有什么区别。」  
「嗯？」  
「Niki，开始学着做一个Omega吧。」  
「你在说什么……」  
「只会为我心跳，为我起反应，为我像这样红透脸……」  
「……」  
「怎么样？听起来一点也不难吧？你不正是……」  
燐音的手掌缓缓地落下，按在椎名的左胸处。  
一下一下，确认着砰砰的心跳。

Fin


End file.
